


finesse

by shigeko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Crack, I am not sorry, M/M, ho nomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: Koujaku is dripping in finesse and Aoba wants nothing more than to get a piece of him.





	finesse

why was he so SECY?

 

god FUCKING DMAMIT.

 

aoba was gay as hell already but koujaku had increased that level by 1092829289% . i also bet you didn’t read that number. you didn’t even notice the letter i put in it. i bet you just checked back to see if there was a letter in it. i want my kudos >:(

 

“no but for real.”, he said, voice muffled by the back of his hand. “who the fuck woke up one day, and said ‘hey! i’m gonna make a man so goddamn _beautiful_ that even _i_ want a piece of his ass!’?”

 

aoba _sobbed_. he was having a mental breakdown over his friend’s gorgeous face.

 

“aoba, really... that’s enough...”, koujaku muttered, losing his self-control with every second that passed.

 

“i have never wanted to suck a dick so badly in my life.”

 

“aoba, i’m-“

 

“i’m begging you; **_let_** **_me_** **_suck_** **_your_** **_cock_**.”

 

aoba’s gaze was awfully serious. he was actually asking to suck him off.

 

“istg aob.”

 

-two hour later-

 

“so can i shove your balls in my throat yet?”

 

“AOBA.”

 

koujaku had probably the brightest uke blush in existence. his beloved bestie had been trying to convince him for the past two hours to give him a big gay bj. but since koujaku never fucked w/a man before, he was skared :(

 

“jesus christmas,, you can say ‘ho nomo’ if you want to.”

 

“don’t you mean ‘no homo’?”

 

“i’m gay so i can’t say it :/“

 

koujaku sighed. saying ‘no homo’ did sound like a good idea, but he _was_ homo for aobooty! he couldn’t say ‘no homo’ when he was homo for him.

 

that was another reason why he was so hesitant about letting aoba give him a big gay bj. he hasn’t properly confessed yet so it would be awkward to get his dick suckled first and then say ‘it looks like i’ve fallen for you’ afterward.

 

but noiz and aob hooked up before they confessed so perhaps it wouldn’t matter so much.

 

maybe he was really an olb man since old-ass crusty-ass crinkly-dick having ass ancient men like that always worry too much ‘bout jack shit.

 

“okay fine aoba. you can give me the big gay bj.”

 

before he could even finish his sentence, the secy boy was already downing his cockadoodle like trip’s bad end.

 

“o-oohh, aoba... mmmmm..”

 

aoba was really goog at giving head... like _really_ good. he was a master @ giving head... ugh (cue mink bad end)

 

he set one of his scarred hands (they’re only scarred bc that bitchass cat his mom used to own; iswear he doesn’t have an edgy backstory yikes rats) on the top of his head while aoba continued to down that diqq like trip bad//end. koujaku was just about ready to cu-

 

cu-

 

-

 

**(((((** **i’m** **too** **shy** **to** **write** **thgat** **word** **so** **let’s** **improvise (#^.^#)**

 

koujaku was just about ready to spurt penis liquid before aoba stood his sexy ass up and slid down on his diq.

 

“wait what”

 

“sike nigga you thought you’sd seen the last of me.”, aoba moaned. “a little suck and now it’s time to fuck y’know what i’m sayin’ ;).”

 

“wait what wait what the fuck aoba.”, koujaku whimpered like yaoi uke. “this ain’t it chief.”

 

“mm yes call me chief.”, aob rocked his hips up n down, bouncing on that dick like noiz good end

 

**(((((**   **IM** **SORRY** **I** **JUST** **KEEP** **MAKIGN** **REFERENCES** **BHDNSNVB**

 

aoab slid koujack’s dinglehopper even further into his booty canal before screaming “oH fUck mr kRabs”

 

“HUR”, koujaku alwxo screamed before his fiery dick squirted penis liquid into his booty canal. “maybe i’ll be tracer...”

 

aoba also came as well, giving a breathy moan of “,,,i’m already tracer..”

 

“GODAMMIT”

 

koujaku stood his old man ass up, causing aoba to fling off his mlg-packed bbc and into the roof. he later came down the chimney screeching ‘hoe hoe hoe’ like a dying cat.

 

“i ain’t got any cookies for you today srry”, koujaku started crying.

 

“no it’s ok my child.”, the aobutt shushed soothingly. “now let’s do it again.”

 

and that’s koujaku’s good end in DRAMAtical Murder: redial, a new game i hope to exist in the next four years so this amazing fandom can come back and gucci gang.


End file.
